Naruto and Shikamaru: A Love Story
by Shikamarunaruto
Summary: Naruto and Shikamaru have been friends since the ninja academy. But what happens when they decide to relax and watch the clouds? WARNING: YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, this is just fanfiction.**

**This is a Yaoi oneshot between Naruto and Shikamaru.**

**On with the story!**

It was a peaceful Sping day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and a calm and serene pattern of clouds lined the sky. This was truely a perfect day to kick back and relax. And with no missions to do, no training to be done, and no one to bother him, a particularly lazy ninja planned to do just that.

"Today is such a relaxing day." said Shikamaru." Maybe I'll finally be able to just kick back and watch the clouds."

As the ninja walked to his favorite, cloud watching spot, he spotted Naruto at Itchiraku's eating what looked to be his 9th bowl.

Only Naruto could possible eat that much ramen. Maybe I'll stop by and say hello.

He thought._ But what if he wants to tag along. I'll never be able to concentrate on the clouds with the world's sexiest blond sitting next to me._

It's true, Shikamaru was gay and in love with Naruto. The only person who knows about his sexuality and feels for the blond is Ino. She found out after she caught him staring at Naruto's perfectly molded ass one day, but swore she'd never tell anyone. Of course Shikamaru didn't believe this at first, mostly because Ino can't go 2 seconds without blurting out people's secrets to everyone she meets. However, she soon proved herself trustworthy and they've been besties ever since.

Anyway, as Shikamaru thought about this he decided to just keep going to his favorite hill. That is, until a certain blond turned around, with a mouth full of noodles that he swallowed in one big gulp, and spotted Shikamaru.

Damn it! He saw me. I might as well speak or else he'll think i'm avoiding him or something.

Shikamaru thought.

"Hiya Naruto." Shikamaru said with enough fake enthusiasm to convince the blond."What are you up to today?"

"Oh, nothing."said the blond" I just whooped Kiba's butt and know he's got to buy me all the ramen I can eat, right Kiba?"

"Ugh, I can't believe I was stupid enough to make a deal like that with you. I'm gonna have to Do 20 missions a day just to make up half of the money buying you ramen has costed me." Kiba said with a frown.

"I can't believe you were dumb enough to make that bet as well." said Shikamaru.

"Hey! Shut-up, I thought i could beat him. How was i supposed to know he's gotten a lot stronger? He still looks like the same runt to me." said Kiba.

"Ugh, Kiba your just mad cuz I dodged your stupid Fang over Fang." said Naruto, mockingly.

"How could you possibly have done? Nothing is faster than the Fang over Fang." said kiba.

"Ugh, when I asked you how you were doing, I didn't expect a whole damn story." said Shikamaru." I should have just stayed in bed."

"Oh well, your up now." said Kiba." Where are you of to anyways?"

"I was just gonna watch the clouds."replied Shika.

"Hey, can I come! Please, please, please, pleasssssssssssssse?!" begged Naruto.

"I don't. Cloud watching takes a patient and relaxed mind." said Shika."Both of which you are lacking."

"He's lacking a mind, period." said Kiba, laughing.

"Hey! Do i have to kick you ass again?!" Naruto asked angrily.

"You couldn't, even if I let you." mocked Kiba.

"Oh yea!" yelled Naruto with a clutched fist.

"Yea!" retorted Kiba.

"Can you guys stop it!" yelled Shika."Naruto, if your coming you'd better hurry before I change my mind."

"Alright, fine. See ya later Kiba." said the blond."

Moments later, they arrived at the top of the hill.

"Wow, it sure is peaceful up here." said Naruto with his signiture grin."I can see why you like it up here."

"Yea, Ino thinks it's the most romantic spot in all of Konoha."said Shika, setting up his blanket to lay on the ground to watch the clouds.

"Oh, are you and Ino dating?" asked the blond, slightly disappointed.

"What! No way! She might be the most troublesome girl in the whole leaf village." Shika said."Besides, Ino isn't really my type."

"Oh, well what is your type?" Naruto asked.

Shikamaru turned and saw two sparkling blue eyes staring back at him." Well to be honest..." he began to say." I...uh...like you. He said as he turned waiting for Naruto to yell in disgust. All he heard was sighing in what sounded like relief.

"That's great!" yelled the blond as he Hugged Shikamaru from behind.

"It is? Why is that." Shikamaru asked, still shocked from the hug.

"It's great because I like you back." replied Naruto.

"You do? That's the best news I heard since Sasuke going of on Ino for watching him sleep!" exclaimed Shikamaru.

"Yea, so what now. I mean sice we both like each other, what should we do, date or something?" asked the blond.

"Yea, sounds great to me, boyfriend."replied Shikamaru with the biggest smile plastered on his face, right before giving Naruto the deepest kiss possible.

And thus, they become Konoha's Newest gay couple.

THE END

**Please R&R and I might make a sequel.**


	2. Same plot, new story With sex!

I might make a story based off of this one but it will be rated M and be a lemon with at least 3 chappies.

I might. If I get enough reviews, of course. Maybe I'll make Kiba and Shikamaru fight over Naruto. I'm not sure.

Please do follow me and review till your heart falls out.

-Shikamarunaruto


End file.
